S3 Ep02: Attack of the Clones Part 2
by Senderj
Summary: Sequel: It's up to Cathy to save her friends as she seeked help from John, Mr. Smith or maybe someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER BUSTER CLUB**

Season 3 Episode 2

Attack of the Clones (Part 2)

Chapter 1

**(Sam POV)**

I was still wondering whether Chris got my message or not when someone opened the door. It was CH-15. He came towards us and put down another small green container next to ours. Chris was trapped in it!

"Oh no!" cried Danny. "Chris, what happened?"

"Sorry Sam, we couldn't save you," Chris said to me. He seemed sad.

"Just after I got your message, Cathy and I were just about to go into the factory to find you when she was shot in the stomach," he continued.

"What!" shouted Danny. "Cathy was shot? Is she alright now?"

"I don't really know," Chris continued. "I took her back to the clubhouse and asked Mr. Smith to cure her. But then the clones attacked us and vacuvated me. I only managed to see that CA-97 was threatening Cathy, John and Mr. Smith before I was brought here with you guys."

"This is really a serious problem," said Danny. "We can't just stay here and do nothing."

"I bet the Danny has already thought of a way to get us out of here," I said.

"Well, not exactly," he replied. "But I do believe that the clones want to take over the MBC and the clubhouse."

I turned to look at Chris. He was staring at me and I stared at him. Our eyes met. None of us spoke a word. When I looked at him, I appreciated his eyes even more. Behind those attractive blue eyes, there was a smart brain, filled with stuff about computers and information technology. I have always admired his excellent knowledge on gadgets.

**(Chris POV)**

I stared at Sam through the glass of my container she seemed more beautiful than before. To my surprise, she did not speak a word and stared at me as well! I still couldn't believe that a stronger fighter like her could have been beaten by someone else. It was still hard to imagine how she got vacuvated by her clone. It would be really great if I knew her fighting moves. But my body was weaker than hers a million times.

"What is it, Chris?" she broke the silence.

"N… Nothing," I replied. "I … I was wondering why we were able to talk to each other. I thought this container could insulate sound."

"Actually, we are communicating through our v-coms," said Danny. "The clones only blocked our transmission to the outside, but not within this room. Your v-com is turned on but you just didn't notice it."

I then realised something and said, "Hey, did you guys tried to knock this container over? The glass may break when it fall onto the floor."

"That's no use buddy," said Danny. "I've tried since I got here. Let's just hope that Cathy can beat her clone with her astonishing Rhapsodian powers."

At that moment I was thinking about John. He might be quite surprising sometimes, but he's never been officially trained to bust aliens. His abilities were far weaker than the clones. They were just too strong for us to handle.

"Even if Cathy did manage to rescue us," I said. "We will still need to find a way to get rid of the clones. I think we underestimated their abilities."

"Don't worry, Chris," said Danny. "Once the Danny is set free, the clones won't stand a chance."

Sam sighed again. Danny was really a funny guy to say something like that even in this situation. I hoped that Cathy could get here quickly so that we could bust the clones together. She was our only hope.

**(Cathy POV)**

Grandpa and John stood next to me as none of us dared to move. CA-97 aimed her vacuvator right at us. I was hoping that Chris had broken his container and was coming to save me. I was hoping that Sam could fall back from the factory and came to save me. I was hoping that Danny had escaped from the factory and was going to save me for the second time. But it seemed that none of the above was going to happen.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' I kept asking myself.

'There will be no escape this time,' I thought.

While I was expecting the worst, my clone was suddenly surrounded by blue light and she screamed. Then she became smaller as the blue light pulled her out of the clubhouse. Someone was vacuvating her from the outside! But who could it be?

"First clone busted," said a voice.

'It sounds familiar,' I thought.

"Of course my voice sounds familiar to you, Cathy," the voice replied.

'What! How did he know what I was thinking?' I thought.

"You forgot I could read minds, do you?" he asked.

"Elton!" I cried as he walked into the clubhouse. He was wearing a green MBC uniform (as seen in episode 'The End of Everything'). He was holding a vacuvator in one hand and a small green container in the other hand. I could clearly see that CA-97 was trapped in it.

"Who is he?" John asked me.

"He's my cousin, Elton," I replied.

"He's Rhapsodian too?" John asked again and I nodded.

Elton came towards us as John spoke to him.

"Hi, my name is …"

"John, yes I know," Elton interrupted him. "And you're Chris' little brother."

John was surprised and asked, "Did Cathy tell you about me?"

"No, I read it from you," said Elton. "By the way, you don't have to try so hard to beat Chris' highscore as you failed to do so twenty times last night."

"What!" John cried in astonishment.

"No! Elton! Stop that!" I cried.

"Don't shout at me, Cathy," said Elton. "It will worsen your wound."

Grandpa put some of his medicine over my wound as he started dancing around me (as seen in episode 'Goodbye Earth'). It was one of the ancient Rhapsodian healing moves.

"How did you know I tried to beat Chris' highscore?" John asked Elton.

"He's a mindreader," I explained. "He knows all of your thoughts."

"You mean, including that I …"

"Cheated in the computer game? Yes," Elton interrupted him.

"What!" John cried again. Then he asked, "Are you part of the MBC?"

"Well, not exactly," Elton replied. "I was officially announced as the sub-member of the MBC when I heard from the Commander that Single Town is in danger. That explains why I am wearing this green MBC uniform."

"So, did the Commander send you here?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I know exactly what we are against and that Danny and Sam were captured by the clones. But where is Chris? He was the one who tried to contact the Commander."

"Of course, where's Chris?" I asked John.

John sighed and began, "He was …"

"Captured?" Elton interrupted and sighed too. "How unfortunate it is."

"If you arrived here just a few minutes earlier," said John. "You might be able to save him."

"I got here as quickly as I could," said Elton. "At least I managed to save the three of you before you got vacuvated."

Suddenly, my body went so cold that I couldn't move at all! When I regained my feelings, I jumped from the sofa.

"What happened?" I quickly asked.

"Nothing, dear," said Grandpa. "I've just finished my healing moves. Now check on your wound."

I looked down at my stomach. It was completely cured!

"Thanks, Grandpa," I said.

"Alright," said Elton. "Now that Cathy is well again, we should start our rescue mission."

"Yeah," said John. "I have to save my brother."

At that moment I thought about my three teammates, especially Danny. I just hoped that they're not tortured by the clones. I couldn't stand Danny suffering for me. He was just too brave to save me in the school gym.

"I know what you feel about Danny," Elton whispered near my ear.

"Shhh," I said, covering his mouth with my hand.

"Just don't tell anyone about that, promise?" I asked.

He nodded and I withdrew my hand. It was really annoying to have a mindreader near you. I really wanted to keep my feelings to Danny as a secret. But it seemed that there was no way of doing that.

"Where are we going to find them?" asked John.

"Their base is an old factory near the edge of town," I explained. "We'll just have to get there and shoot at the ones who have white hair."

"White hair?" asked Grandpa. "Including me?"

"Apart from you, Grandpa," I said. Then I explained everything about the clones to John. He seemed a bit confused but at least he knew who the bad guys were. I tracked down the location of my teammates to find out that all three of them are being held in the old factory. Elton put CA-97's container on the table as we settled around the table to plan for the rescue mission.

"Our last plan was to create a diversion and let someone infiltrate the factory from the back," I started. "It did not work because we diverted our powers. This time, all of us are heading straight into it from the front."

"That's a good plan," said Elton. "But the clones probably know your plan as well, as you said that they may know your thoughts."

"That won't be a problem," I said. "My clone was captured so none of them should know my thoughts. What's more, there are altogether three Rhapsodians here. Nobody could stand our combined powers."

"And Super John is ready for the rescue," John said and handed two blasters to each of us.

"I can't drive your pods," said Grandpa. "How can I get there?"

I thought for a while and then shouted, "MBV!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Cathy POV)**

I called the MBV through my v-com and it quickly got next to the clubhouse. I got into the driver seat. Elton sat next to me, controlling the guns. Grandpa and John hopped into the rear seats. We had our seatbelts on and I pressed the acceleration button. The vehicle went like the wind as we began our rescue mission.

After about a minute, we were in front of the factory. Everything was extremely quiet, and there weren't any signs of the clones.

John began, "Are you sure …"

"We are at the right place? Yes," Elton interrupted him. "I read Cathy's mind. She fought the last battle here. This is the place where she got shot. Now let me just blast open the factory door and have the clones come for us."

"Wait, Elton," I said. "Let's just settle ourselves in some favourable positions first. John, you can climb up a tree and cover us from the above."

"I'm on it," said John.

"I can protect all of you with my shield," said Grandpa.

"That's great, Grandpa," I said. "Elton, you're charge of this vehicle. Blast open the factory door when we're all in our positions. Then shoot at …"

"Everything I saw that comes out of the factory," Elton interrupted. "Yes, I know. I will also read their minds to see what they're up to."

"Right!" I said as Grandpa, John and I jumped out of the MBV. John climbed up a tree as I hid myself behind some bushes. Grandpa started his Rhapsodian moves and created a large shield over the MBV, John and me.

"Alright, now!" I said to Elton through my v-com.

The machine gun above the MBV started to fire as the laser bolts hit hard on the factory door. From my hiding position I saw DA-34 holding two big guns on the roof of the factory. He aimed at the MBV the kept firing at it. Grandpa's shield dodged the laser beam but it seemed he had a tough time supplying his energy to the shield.

"John, the roof!" I shouted to him. John started to fire at DA-34 but he quickly hid behind the ventilation shaft on the roof, while still returning fire at our shield.

The factory door burst open but no one came out of it. I told Elton to spread fire on the roof so that Grandpa could hold the shield longer. The machine gun turned to the roof and fired. DA-34 could no longer pop his head out and remained hidden behind the shaft.

All of a sudden, two areas of grass flew up into the air and SA-2 and CH-15 jumped up from below the ground! They were inside the shield! They had dug two deep holes and were hiding in them. SA-2 aimed at Grandpa and fired her blaster. He avoided the blast and didn't manage to keep the shield on. Our shield was gone!

SA-2 was chasing Grandpa as he ran and hid behind a tree. I stretched my arms to trip her over. CH-15 blasted open the door of the MBV. He grabbed Elton with his arms and threw him to the ground. Then he took out his vacuvator and aimed at him. I stretched my leg to kick it out of his hands. Elton grabbed his legs and he fell onto the ground. John kept firing at SA-2 but missed all the shots. Then she ran and hid behind some bushes.

DA-34 walked out from his hiding place and fired at John. The tree branch broke and John was falling in the air.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" he cried.

I stretched my arms and held his body with my hands, and then I gently placed him on the ground.

"Thanks, Cathy," he said to me.

"No problem, John," I said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he replied. "But I dropped both of my blasters."

"Here," I said and threw him one of my blasters.

DA-34 was firing his blasters like mad. Grandpa was hiding behind a tree while Elton hid himself behind the MBV. John and I ran and hid behind some bushes. The blasts came so quickly that we didn't even have a chance to return fire at the clones.

It was suddenly quiet again and I didn't hear any shots coming from the roof. I stood up to take a look around. DA-34 got down from the roof and was running towards the MBV with incredible speed. CH-15 popped his head from behind a tree and fired at me. I ducked and avoided the blasts.

'You won't get me for the second time,' I thought.

When I stood up again, I saw DA-34 controlling the machine gun of the MBV. He saw me and fired at me. Hundreds of laser bolts came towards me as I ducked again. I realised that Elton was hiding behind the MBV.

"Elton," I said through my v-com. "Take control of the machine gun. It's driving me crazy here."

"I can't," he replied. "If I just stood up, CH-15 and SA-2 will easily notice me and I'll probably get shot. I'll need some cover."

Grandpa got out from behind the tree he was hiding. He fired at CH-15 with one of his blasters and at SA-2 with the other one. Noticing that his opportunity has come, Elton stood up and grabbed DA-34's legs with his arms. But he was too strong to be pulled over. DA-34 pushed Elton to the ground and aimed the machine gun at him. I stretched my arms and pushed DA-34 away with all of my strength. He fell onto the ground.

"Quick! Use the machine gun now!" I shouted to Elton.

He got onto the MBV and fired at the clones. DA-34, SA-2 and CH-15 all ran quickly into the factory and they were out of our sight.

"I've never seen such powerful enemies before," said John.

"And we don't really have advantages even though we're four against three," I added.

"They're really smart to hide under the grass," said Elton. "Once they were in our shield, it instantly became useless."

"They knew we were coming," I said. "They planned to ambush us. I'm sure there are more surprises for us inside the factory."

"Whatever we do, we have to stick together as a team," said Grandpa.

"Grandpa's right," said Elton. "We must walk together."

"Alright then, let's go in and get those clones," said John.

I pressed a button on my v-com to send the MBV back to the clubhouse. Then we proceeded cautiously into the factory, with our blasters in our hands. It was so dark that we couldn't see a thing, so Elton and I turned on our v-coms for illumination. We followed the tracking signals of Danny, Chris and Sam and got in front of a room. The door was closed.

"Alright, this is it," I said. "Gadgets ready, everyone."

I kicked open the door and we burst into the room. CH-15 had taken Danny's container in one hand and Sam's container in the other hand, and was just going to get out of that room through another door. When I aimed my blaster at him, he held the two containers in front of him.

"You wouldn't dare to shoot me," he said. "If you miss the shot and the container breaks, I can't ensure that your friends will survive."

I simply couldn't pull the trigger.

'If the blast hits either of the containers,' I thought. 'Who knows what's going to happen? Danny and Chris may get killed.'

CH-15 was still holding the two containers and walking backwards slowly.

'But if I don't shoot him now,' I thought. 'I may not have another chance to rescue them from their containers.'

My hands were trembling as I asked myself what to do next. Suddenly someone screamed behind me. I turned around and saw DA-34 and SA-2 pulling the hands of Grandpa and John! The clones were dragging them away from Elton and me and they dropped their blasters on the floor! I aimed my blaster at them but I was afraid that the blast would hit Grandpa and John.

"He's getting away," cried Elton. I turned around and saw CH-15 taking the two containers away and running out of the room. DA-34 and SA-2 had evil looks on their faces as they pulled Grandpa and John out of our sight. John screamed loudly but there was nothing that Elton and I could do. We just stood there and aimed our blasters at them, but we didn't dare to pull the trigger.

'Three captured, and now Grandpa and John,' I thought. 'That's five!'

"Five hostages?" asked Elton. He was reading my mind. "What about Sam? Aren't you going to save her?"

Of course! Sam's container was still on the table in front of us! We ran towards her.

'It's so lucky that CH-15 only has two hands,' I thought.

I held Sam's container with my hand and then pressed a button on my v-com. A small electric current flew to the bottom of the container. The green liquid flew out from the bottom, carrying Sam as well. She jumped onto the floor while her body was increasing in size.

"Thanks, Cathy," said Sam. "I was only hoping that you would able to find us. And this is … Elton the mindreader?"

"Hi Sam," said Elton. "I know you're surprised to see me but the Commander sent me here to help after Chris sent a message to him."

"Anyway, your help is much appreciated, Elton," said Sam. "But we must move quickly if we are to save Chris and Danny."

"And Grandpa and John," I added.

"Their tracking signals are all coming from this point," said Sam. "And that's the largest area in this factory. I bet they set some traps there as well."

I picked up the blasters that Grandpa and John dropped on the floor, and I handed one of them to Sam.

"Alright, let's bust them," said Elton.

**Thanks to all reviewers of the previous chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Sam POV)**

I was really glad that Cathy was able to rescue me. But the clones had already taken Chris away! I was still admiring his talents when CH-15 marched into our room and took their containers just before Cathy arrived.

Somehow, I believed that Chris meant a lot to me. Our friendship grew a lot stronger after we had been through so many missions together. Or, was it just friendship alone? I really wanted him to be more than that, but he probably didn't share the same thoughts as I did.

"I didn't really know that you had feelings for Chris," Elton whispered in my ears. I was shocked.

'Of course, he's a mindreader,' I thought. 'I mustn't think of anything private, or else all of my secrets will be exposed.'

"Exactly, Sam," whispered Elton. "I've already know most of your secrets, but what I really didn't understand is …" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Being a mindreader doesn't give you special privileges to unveil my secrets, got that?" I told him seriously. He nodded and I let go of my hand.

"Elton!" said Cathy. "We're on a mission right now. Would you just stop …"

"Reading your mind?" Elton interrupted her. "Well, I'll try not doing that so often, but sometimes it really …"

"If you're so good at reading minds," I interrupted him. "Do it on the clones instead of your fellow teammates. Spy on your enemies but not on your friends. Do you understand?"

"Fine," said Elton.

We continued walking in the corridors, with our blasters in our hands. I noticed something in front of us, something I didn't want to see. Spiders!

I stopped walking and stood there.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Cathy.

"Spiders ahead!" shouted Elton. "Sam, I asked you before why are you afraid of spider, but you still haven't answered me yet, so …"

"No!" I shouted. "No more mindreading from you!"

"It's alright, Sam," said Cathy. "We'll just find another way in."

"If the spiders were put here by the clones," said Elton. "I bet they placed spiders in other corridors as well. I'm not sure if there's another way in."

"I'll be fine, just walk normally and hopefully we won't draw their attention," I said, trembling.

"If it's so hard, just bust them!" said Elton.

Before Cathy could stop him, Elton fired sonar waves at the spiders. The spiders were afraid and ran away quickly. Luckily, none of them ran near us. As soon as they're all gone, I tried to calm down.

"Well, let's just continue our mission," I said after I recovered.

We continued walking until we were in front of a huge door. The tracking signals of Chris and Danny were coming from the room right behind the door.

"According to the map of the factory, there are a lot of doors leading to this room," I said. "The clones may try to escape through the other doors as soon as we get in. We'll have to do this quickly."

I blasted open the door and we burst in. Mr. Smith and John were held in two large purple bubbles across the room while the containers of Chris and Danny were on a table on the other side of the room.

"Quick, let's get them," said Elton.

He quickly ran towards the purple bubbles. Suddenly, he stepped on something and the next moment he was tied up by a large rope and was hanging in the air. It must be a trap set by the clones.

"Help!" cried Elton.

Before we could react, the three clones came out from their hiding position and fired at us. I quickly jumped behind a cupboard while Cathy hid behind a fallen table. We returned fire at them.

"Quick Sam!" cried Elton. "He's thinking of knocking over the cupboard."

Elton must have read someone's mind! Before the cupboard fell down, I turned my body around and avoided it. CH-15 was standing right in front of me. He was the one who knocked over the cupboard, and because he used both of his hands to do so, he wasn't carrying a blaster!

I quickly changed my blaster to a vacuvator but he reached out his hands and tried to grab it. I pulled my weapon back.

"Let go of it! Let go of it!" shouted CH-15.

He held my weapon with one hand and pushed me to the floor with the other hand. His eyes became red and he had an evil smile on his face. But before he could aim the vacuvator at me, he was surrounded by blue light and was sucked into another vacuvator held by … Cathy!

I raised my thumb at her and she smiled. But the other two clones were still firing the blasters at us and we couldn't get to Chris and Danny, or the purple bubble that Mr. Smith and John were trapped in.

When I got up, I saw that SA-2 was holding the container of Chris and was probably going to escape through another door. DA-34 was firing his two blasters at us to cover her. I couldn't let her take Chris away.

"Cathy, you keep DA-34 occupied," I said through my v-com. "I'll go and get Chris back."

"Are you sure that you can handle your clone by yourself?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But I mustn't let her get out of this room."

"Fine," said Cathy. "I'll cover you."

Cathy got up and continued to fire her blaster at DA-34 to keep him hiding behind a table. I ran towards SA-2 and fired at her before she could take Danny's container. She turned around quickly and kicked my blaster out of my hand. I grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. While she was falling, she accidentally let go of the container and I dived to the floor to catch it. I was relieved to see that Chris was safe inside.

My clone and I both got up quickly. She tried to kick me but I dodged her attack with my leg. Then she tried to attack me with her fists. I avoided her hands for a few times before I grabbed her left hand with my right hand. Her right hand was coming towards me, but my left hand was holding the container! She punched right on my stomach. I was so painful that I screamed and fell onto the floor. I dropped the container and in the next moment it was held tightly by my clone.

With an evil smile on her face, SA-2 picked up the blaster that I dropped before and changed it into a vacuvator.

'No!' I thought. 'I won't be beaten by you again.'

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I threw myself in the air and kicked hard on her legs. She lost balance and fell onto the floor. Before the container hit the floor, I caught it with my hand. Then I picked up the vacuvator and quickly aimed at my clone.

"Consider yourself busted!" I shouted and pulled the trigger.

SA-2 was pulled into the vacuvator, surrounded by blue light. Then I took her container from the vacuvator and looked into it.

'My revenge was successful,' I thought.

I put both containers on a table and pressed a button on my v-com to get Chris out of his. While I was doing this, my v-com suddenly beeped.

"Sam!" shouted Cathy. "I can't hold him!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He pushed this cupboard over me and now I can't move," she cried. "And …watch out! He's coming for you."

I turned around. Cathy was under a large cupboard and trying hard to get up. DA-34 was holding two blasters and walking towards me! I quickly aimed the vacuvator at him but he kicked it out of my hand. He fired a shot at me and the next moment I was trapped in a purple bubble. Chris managed to grow to full size but now he's stuck with me in the same bubble!

"Well, at least I'm out of my container," he said.

"But this time, I'm trapped here, and that only leaves Cathy to fight," I said.

**(Cathy POV)**

I pushed with all of my strength and threw the cupboard at DA-34, but it didn't hit him. He reacted quickly and fired several shots at me. The laser bolts didn't hit me. Instead, they landed on the purple bubble that Grandpa and John were trapped in behind me. The bubble was losing energy and eventually broke. Grandpa and John were falling in the air. I was expecting them to help me but as soon as they hit the floor, two huge ropes automatically tied them up and had them hanging in the air, just like Elton.

'That's another trap,' I thought. 'But that means I'm one on one.'

I hid behind a table and fired at DA-34. He returned fire at me while running towards me. He ran so quickly that I missed my shots. It wasn't easy to stop him from approaching me. He reached out his leg and kicked the table hard. It was falling towards me! I quickly jumped to the other side but I dropped my blaster. I stretched my arms and try to grab his weapons, but he grabbed my arms with his hands and threw me across the room. I landed hard on the floor and felt dizzy. He came towards me with a vacuvator in his hand.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "What do you want with us?"

"I thought a Rhapsodian was clever enough to answer that question," he said. "We're here just to replace the members of the MBC, and to take Single Town as our new home."

"I thought that you guys were smart, but you weren't," he continued. "You fell into all of our traps. When we placed spiders in the corridors, we knew you're going to blast them, so we could learn which way you would be coming. We placed the ropes there to trap at least one of you. I told SA-2 to take away the container to lure Sam to our side so that I could trap her. You guys weren't that smart after all, so we deserved to succeed."

He aimed his vacuvator at me and I was frozen with fear.

'I've failed to beat him one on one,' I thought. 'I've failed …'

Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nobody messes up with my friend!" it shouted behind DA-34.

Before DA-34 could turn around, he was surrounded by blue light and was vacuvated. The person holding the vacuvator was … DANNY!

I was shocked. He walked towards me and helped me to get up.

"Danny!" I shouted. "How did you get out from your container?"

"I don't really know," he said. "My container suddenly started to vibrate vigorously and then fell onto the floor. When I was free, I took Sam's vacuvator that she dropped and vacuvated my clone."

'He had saved me for the second time!' I thought.

"It was me," said Grandpa behind me. "I used my telekinesis ability on Danny's container. I can't do so while I was in the purple bubble, but I can even when being tied up by the ropes. So I guess you could let us go now."

We freed everyone in the room and then returned to the clubhouse.

"Nice work, MBC," said the Commander. "Your performance was really outstanding. Now let me deal with the clones."

His hologram disappeared.

Danny said, "The clones thought that they were smart, but we're all smarter than them. They didn't even have human brains, but we got three Rhapsodian brains!"

We all laughed.

**End of episode.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
